


Chosen

by snowpuppies



Series: Chosen [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, a new slayer is called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

 

  
She was floating in a sea of white. It was _still_, and the only sound was the steady throb of her heart in her ears.

She remembered a fight—three vamps…she dusted two and was fighting the last one when she was hit from behind…

And that was the last thing she remembered.

When she turned her head to look around the room, a lock of hair fell across her lips. She reached up to brush it away…

But her arm didn't move.

And suddenly, she realized: she couldn't feel her arm—she couldn't feel _anything_.

She began to panic as arms and legs failed to respond to her commands and muscles refused to flex, or even twitch. Frantic, panting breaths echoed throughout the room in counterpoint to the thundering in her ears as she struggled to understand what was happening.

She couldn't…

She…

She was _paralyzed_.

Just as she thought her thundering heart would burst, she saw a flicker of movement and a face appeared in her field of vision.

She sighed in relief and her pulse began to slow. It was her Watcher.

Her Watcher would take care of everything.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as a calloused hand stroked the planes of her cheek, the bridge of her nose. The simple act of _feeling_ was almost overwhelming.

She looked into his tired, careworn face, following the tears that rolled down his cheeks to drip off his chin and onto the ugly tie she'd gotten him for Christmas.

His face stretched into a sad smile as he spoke one word. "Sleep."

Yawning, she let her eyes close. She'd healed from impossible wounds before, and her Watcher would get her all the help she needed.

It would be alright.

 

***

 

She jerked awake when something was pressed against her face, gasping against the obstruction, crying as her unresponsive muscles failed to move, failed to _fight_. She twisted her head from side to side, biting into cottony fabric in an effort to _breathe_.

Her struggles became weaker as her body was deprived of oxygen.

With one last thrash, she grew still.

The Watcher removed the pillow, smoothing the strands of dark hair that had been mussed during the struggle.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped the wetness from his face, gritting his teeth against the ache in his gut.

He hated himself more than he'd thought possible.

Slayers could heal from many things, but a severed spinal cord wasn't one of them. And really, it would have been just a matter of time before something bigger and faster and stronger than a middle-aged Watcher had come to finish her off.

It was for the best…

Straightening his tie, he went into the parlor to call into headquarters.

…after all, they had a war to fight.

 

"_Only when one Slayer dies is the next one chosen._"

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/160837.html).


End file.
